Old Stars
by Little Restless
Summary: "- Tudo bem, eu desisto... – Sorri – Diga-me qual é a grande diferença entre as estrelas que contemplamos querida."


- Você não vê? – Perguntou lançando-me seu olhar inocente. Sua essência pura era a coisa que mais amava nela – Há uma grande diferença!

Mexi-me, ajeitando mais ela a meu peito, em uma posição que fosse confortável para nós dois. Suspirei e crispei os lábios pensativos.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto... – Sorri – Diga-me qual é a grande diferença entre as estrelas que contemplamos querida.

Olhou-me descrente, como se fosse um absurdo por não ver tal coisa. Desabrochou logo em seguida um sorriso completo, mostrando todos seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

- Ok, vou contar só para você – Disse sussurrando – O que as distinguem é a idade.

- A idade? – Arquiei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não faça isso, Mikhail, você sabe que eu detesto – Me deu um leve tapa no braço – E sim, é a idade.

- Desenvolva melhor sua explicação, querida. – Eu realmente não entendi a onde ela queria chegar.

Ela revirou os olhos. Levantou a mão direita e aponto para o céu horizontalmente, de uma estrela para outra. Haviam duas em especial que ela indicava. Uma com um grande brilho, porém, pequena e a outra brilhava também, só que de um modo mais intenso e era um pouco maior.

- A menor é uma estrela nova, quase recém-nascida. Cheia de vigor em seu brilho – Sorriu ainda apontando enquanto explicava – Mas a outra... – Correu com o dedo e seu sorriso aumentou – É mais antiga, seu brilho não é tão grande, todavia, é intenso. E ela é maior por sua bagagem.

Parecia dedilhar as estrelas, mesmo anos luz de distancia, e sua fé no que falava era tanta que cheguei acreditar.

- Ela carrega muitas histórias e evolui com tempo. – Se virou para mim ainda com o sorriso tão genuíno nos lábios – E a nossa, aqui nessa noite, será mais uma delas.

* * *

Meu sapato preto entrava em contraste com o piso impecavelmente branco daquele hospital. Deseja nunca ter que voltar aqui, mas eu sabia que era impossível, haveria sempre motivos para voltar e não podia me fazer de cedo acerca disso.

- Boa tarde, Mikhail – Alberta me cumprimentou com um sorriso ameno.

- Boa tarde – Acenei.

- Ela não está na sala de visitas, disse-nos que não quer vê-lo. – Seu tom de voz era muito cuidadoso, acho que era o hábito por lidar diariamente com pessoas necessitadas desse tipo de tratamento.

Tomei uma boa golfada de ar, revigorando o pulmão e um pouco da minha paciência – essa para poder lidar com todas as negações, o que eram muitas. Tirei as mãos dos bolsos e passei no cabelo, bagunçando-os levemente.

Encostei-me no balcão em que atrás estava Alberta, massageei meu queixo e procurei as palavras certas para pedir o que queria.

- Já é a segunda semana que ela se recusa me ver – Fugi de seu olhar de compaixão – Será que não posso ir a seu quarto? Realmente preciso vê-la, Alberta. Muito.

Ela me analisou por longos segundos, crispou os lábios e suspirou.

- Tudo bem – Virou-se para o lado e chamou um rapaz alto, esguio e ruivo – Por favor, acompanhe-o até o quarto de Sonya.

Segui então o rapaz, a ala era muito grande, mas o quarto não ficava muito longe, era somente a duas entradas do corredor principal. O rapaz me indicou a porta e saiu, me deixando a sós encarando a porta.

Levei as mãos até a maçaneta algumas vezes e desisti. Cerrei os punhos, irritado com minha própria covardia. Novamente levantei as mãos e dessa vez abri a porta, ela fez um fino barulho e a abri lentamente, revelando o quarto branco como o resto do lugar e muito bem organizado.

Haviam duas camas, uma vazia e a outra com uma pessoa embrulhada nas cobertas. Caminhei lentamente até lá e me sentei à beira da cama. Sonya estava virada para a parede e consequentemente de costa para mim.

Toquei seus ombros descobertos e fiquei ali, na caricia muda. Encolheu num modo instintivo, mas ainda sim senti sua pele se arrepiar com meu toque.

O silêncio pairou por minutos.

- Não deveria estar aqui... – Balbuciou.

- É claro que sim – Apertei levemente seus ombros – Não vou deixar de vir, nunca.

Virou-se para mim lentamente. Sua aparência era abatida: rosto pálido, olheiras e um semblante completamente triste.

- Não quero que me veja assim...

Agora acariciava seu rosto.

- Está linda, Sonya.

Logo comprimiu seus lábios, dando uma expressão chorosa. As grossas lágrimas percorriam seu rosto alvo e ela suprimia soluços. Sequei todo e qualquer vestígio do choro insistente, entretanto, via que era algo que ela já evitara muito a fazer e precisava fazê-lo.

- Não quero que me veja enlouquecer, Mikhail. Já me dói suficiente me ver degradando, vê-lo sofrer acompanhando isso, não suportaria.

Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos firmemente e a olhei sério. Ela evitou meu olhar.

- Olhe pra mim Sonya! – Sacudi e ela o fez – Nunca mais repita isso, não deixarei de forma alguma que isso aconteça. E eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, sempre – Dei ênfase à última palavra.

* * *

Acordei no meio da noite com a ausência de calor, ainda de olhos fechados, tateei toda extensão da cama e não senti Sonya. Abri meus olhos e olhei em direção ao banheiro e a porta estava aberta, revelando o lugar vazio.

Esfreguei as pálpebras para poder melhorar minha visão, me sentei ainda cambaleado. Passei as mãos sobre o cabelo, jogando-o completamente para trás e depois pelo rosto, sentindo a espetar a barba mal feita.

Olhei na direção contrária, para a sacada e lá estava ela. Verifiquei o relógio e era madrugada. Caminhei até ela, abraçando-a por trás. Ela não pareceu surpresa com minha aparição repentina, apenas pôs suas mãos sobre as minhas.

- Tudo bem? – Arrisquei a perguntar.

- Sim – Deu um sorriso fraco – O que me preocupa que só vou estar assim enquanto estiver sobre os efeitos do remédio.

Ela perdia horas de sono e de aproveitamento da vida se lamentando pela maldita doença esquizofrênica.

- Não me importa Sonya. Não importa.

Ficamos assim, então, em silêncio.

E de repente ela levantou as mãos para o céu, esta noite em especial haviam poucas estrelas. Fez como sempre fazia, fingia que dedilhava cada uma delas.

- Você não vê? – Sua face sorriu.

- Sim, agora eu vejo – Beijei sua pele exposta.

- Você me promete – Respirou fundo – que nosso amor vai ser como as velhas estrelas? Resistentes, cheias de bagagem e que só evolui? Mesmo que eu não seja mais eu daqui a algum tempo.

Quando a virei para mim e olhei no fundo de seus olhos, vi a necessidade de suas palavras. Tomei seus lábios nos meus, de maneira suave, para que ela sentisse toda segurança que precisava e também todo o meu amor, toda a verdade das palavras que já pronunciei sobre nosso amor.

Nos separamos e ela ficou com a testa apoiada em meu peito, sua respiração era tão plácida.

- Eu prometo.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu simplesmente amo o Mikhail, quase que loucamente. Não tenho lá um apreço tão grande pela Sonya, mas admiro a história de ambos. Tenho essa história postada há algum tempo no perfil do Nyah! e decidi enriquecer a categoria de VA aqui no net.


End file.
